In this REVISED RE-SUBMISSION, we address the concerns raised by the IRG. We provide details about features of the proposed product, which clearly differentiate it from other dbaza tools; highlight the roles of knowledge and skill as prerequisites of management compliance; describe a subject sampling strategy that considers metabolic control; clarify the commercial viability of the proposed product; and further specify the goals for Phase I and plans for Phase II. We seek SBIR Phase I funding to design an interactive tool for adolescents with childhood-onset, type 1 diabetes, focusing on continuous diabetes education. This tool will help teens to understand better the dynamic relationship among factors affecting blood glucose control; apply this knowledge in age appropriate settings; and practice context-based diabetes-specific problem solving. For Phase I, our goals are to (a) develop the basic architecture and content of the product, that will include a refresher section and a skill application section, (b) design engaging, illustrative examples of the content; (c) market test the product idea and format, and the illustrative examples with type 1 youths (N=30), their parents, and diabetes educators; (d) use the market test results to produce a limited working prototype of the product; and (e) pilot test the prototype with type 1 youths (N=40), their parents, and diabetes educators. There is a need for this product because, although detailed education in self-management is provided to families at the time children are initially diagnosed, there are no standard procedures or corresponding tools focusing on the changing diabetes education needs of adolescents as they become more independent. Thus, our research initiative represents an innovation in diabetes education for this age group: it uses information technology to convey needed knowledge and skills and their practical application; pays special attention to the self-management challenges of type 1 teens; and addresses salient management challenges in family, peer, and school contexts.